turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Henry Wallace
You know, given Wallace's politics and religion, a story about a Henry Wallace presidency has a great deal of potential. HT sort of hinted at it in NftF, but obviously, he resolved his Iraq War=WWII concerns in MwIH. TR :I see the intro now speaks of "unconventional religious views," but the profile column just says Episcopilean. That's not terribly shocking. Turtle Fan 23:12, August 8, 2011 (UTC) :Wait, I see he allegedly corresponded with some kind of wacky cult leader named Roerich. I also see, though, that the GOP's plans to make this public in 1940 were thwarted by threats of airing dirt on Willkie in retaliation. It eventually came to light in 1947, but the real reason he was booted from the ticket, I was always taught, is simply that he was too left-wing. :If the intro is going to talk about how religiously unconventional he was, the sidebar should really say something more that "Episcopilean." That's about as conventional as can be for an American leader. You'd have to go back to the beginning of Elizabeth I's reign to paint Anglicans as being otherwise. :I also see he converted to Episcopilean from Presbyterian when he was a young man (which is minimally interesting to anyone except maybe a Presbyterian who feels his faith has been underrepresented in the Vice Presidency) and that he was also a Freemason. The latter is slightly more unusual, but you'd have to go back fifty years before his birth to get to the latest point in American history where you could plausibly make that politically significant. Turtle Fan 23:30, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ::I toned down the "relgious" descriptions: his relationship to Roerich was more of a "student/teacher" one, albeit one where both parties are a bit on the flaky side. Anyway, he settled on Episcopalianism as his final religious choice. TR 01:15, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :::He was ahead of his time, that's all. A generation later, having a "student-teacher" relationship with a pseudo-Buddhist flake would become quite fashionable. Turtle Fan 04:58, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Interesting historical figure It would be nice if HT did something substantial with Henry Wallace. NftF was such a cocktease.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 06:22, September 6, 2016 (UTC) :Well, unless he decided to go on an overnighter in NYC, DC, or Boston the night the Soviets hit, he's probably still alive in THW. He could be sucking down fallout in South Salem, I suppose. Given the general disarray of the Federal government, the Progressives might decide to give him another go in 1952--he was initially critical of the Truman Doctrine, and in the short term of THW, he'd be one of those people more or less redeemed by history. He'd still be well outside the mainstream for the Dems or the GOP, but, he could play a role similar to Alf Landon's in the United States Presidential Election, 1940 (The War That Came Early). TR (talk) 20:20, September 6, 2016 (UTC) Inconsistencies in 191 There's a link to goofs in 191 but no item listed in the list itself. It doesn't seem like a goof anyway.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 23:30, February 5, 2017 (UTC) :It's been added. If Wallace resigned and Hopkins took his place, HT should have addressed it. He doesn't, so it is an inconsistency. However, it is the type of gaffe that also requires we speculate in the articles on Wallace and Hopkins, otherwise they would not make much sense. TR (talk) 00:05, February 6, 2017 (UTC)